


Sticker 1

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-20
Updated: 2002-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Lex's birthday and Clark gets him the gift that keeps on giving- Bumper Stickers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticker 1

## Sticker 1

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Sticker 1 

As Lex moved to exit his house he found a note taped to the front door, with his name on it. In Clark's handwriting. He smiled magnamously and pulled it and the tape off the door, slim fingers slitting the paper to get at the note inside. 

Lex 

Hope you like your birthday surprise, if not I'll help you peel them off. 

Clark 

Lex was puzzled. How had the boy found out his real birthday? As far as he knew the task was near impossible, every resource on the Luthors carried the wrong information to confuse stalkers and death threats. 

Shrugging, he moved on to the next puzzle. What exactly had Clark gotten him? Something that peeled, obviously. He glanced around but saw nothing out of order and so slipped out of his house, moving to the garage to get his car. Regardless of surprises he had to be at work in twenty minutes. 

He chose the plum colored BMW from his fleet of cars and sped off. 

At the office it was obvious something was wrong; people kept snickering or giving way to smiles when they thought he wasn't looking. Lex went as far as to go in the men's room and check out the back of his suit to make sure Clark hadn't posted some sort of note on him. 

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded of Chloe's dad. Mr. Sullivan coughed into his hand, but it didn't cover his laughter. "Whats wrong with all of you people?" 

The day continued as it had, hidden smiles, choked off laughter, and all. By the end he was feeling excessively paranoid and when he left he paused to survey his car. 

It was the answer of course. 

The sports car was parked at the doors of the factory, the bumper visible to all who had entered the working space. And upon its plum colored paint someone had stuck a bright blue bumper sticker. 

He had a feeling the culprit was a certain farmboy of his acquaintance. 

The sticker said, "Worship me, and we'll get along just fine." 

Trying not to laugh hard enough to drive off the road he sped home, anxious to see what else his cars proclaimed. 


End file.
